Masquerade Ball
The Masquerade Ball is the 2nd episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 11th, 2007 in Japan and September 4th, 2007 in North America. Plot A very gifted and infamous Bakugan player known as Masquerade has been taking Bakugan from kids all over the world, including Runo (who blames Dan for her loss). When Dan hears about this from his friends on the web, he decides to put a stop to it and challenges Masquerade to a battle. The two meet up & the fight is on! But Masquerade has a secret called the Doom Card which sends its opponent to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade, leaving behind Dan and the realization that his Dragonoid and his other Bakugan could have been sent to the Doom Dimension. Featured Brawls Battle at the Playground *'Runo' VS Masquerade This entire brawl happens off-screen. The only three things we know for sure about it are that: *Masquerade wins, and Runo loses. *Masquerade used his [[Darkus] Reaper in the brawl. *Runo loses a Haos Terrorclaw to the Doom Dimension in this brawl. *] Battle Under Railroad Bridge *'Dan' VS Shuji Most of this brawl also happens off-screen. We know that Dan defeats a [[Ventus] Robotallion and Ventus Gargonoid of Shuji's. And that Shuji defeats at least one of Dan's Bakugan this brawl. *] Round 4 (# non-canon) *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 600 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 200 On the battlefield is Dan's [[Pyrus] Serpenoid (320 Gs) and 2 Gate Cards whose owner(s) are unknown at the time. *] Dan throws out Drago onto an empty Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Dan activates Fire Wall. Shuji throws out Ventus Falconeer against Pyrus Serpenoid. (Power: 300 Gs) Shuji activates Jump Over to move over to Drago's card and then activates Correlation between Ventus and Pyrus. (Falconeer: 400 Gs) Mysteriously, Drago gains the upper-hand possibly due to Fire Wall. But even with its effect active, Drago would still be 10 Gs short of victory. Drago would have needed to boost the power of Fire Wall in some way for this victory, but it is unrevealed how this is done. Nevertheless, Falconeer gets wiped out by Drago's squeezing fire wall attack. Dan's Victories: 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: ? Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: ? (at least 600) *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 200 Winner is Dan Kuso. Second Battle Under Railroad Bridge *'Dan' VS Masquerade Dan and Masquerade both activates the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Dan and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Masquerade sets a Doom Card onto the field. Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Serpenoid. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +300 Gs). (Serpenoid: 620 Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs) Masquerade counters by activating Dimension 4, which cancels the opponent's Gate Card. (Reaper: 370 Gs - Serpenoid: 320 Gs). Serpenoid gets wiped out by Reaper's scythe attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Reaper returns to Masquerade in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Masquerade's Victories: 1/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP gained: ? Masquerade wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Victories: '''1/3 ~ '''Masquerade's HSP:' ? Dan sets another Gate Card in front of Masquerade off-screen Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 280 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Saurus. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan activates Saurus Glow on Saurus, increasing his Power Level by 50 Gs. (Reaper: 370 Gs - Saurus: 330 Gs) Masquerade activates Double Dimension, nullifying the opponent's Ability Card. Saurus gets wiped out by Reaper's scythe attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Reaper returns to Masquerade in ball form. Dan's second Gate Card vanishes. Masquerade's Victories: 2/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP gained: ? Masquerade wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 0 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 2/3 *'Masquerade's HSP:' 3/3 Dan sets his final Gate Card in front of Masquerade. Dan throws out Pyrus Drago onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Drago. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Fire Storm). (Drago: 440 Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs) Drago activates Ultimate Boost on himself. (Drago: 950+ Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs). Before Reaper can get wiped out, the battle field is destroyed by Drago's immense power boost. Conclusion Battle is interrupted and ends in a TIE. Character Debuts *Masquerade (debut) *Runo Misaki (debut) *Ms. Purdy (debut as Dan's teacher) *Ryo (debut - seen from behind in Dan's class) Bakugan Debuts *Gargonoid (Ventus - mentioned only) *Reaper (as Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan) *Robotallion (Ventus - mentioned only) Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid (Pyrus) *Falconeer (Ventus *Naga (appears in flashback) *Reaper (Darkus) *Saurus (Pyrus) *Serpenoid (Pyrus) *Terrorclaw (Haos in Ball Form) *Reaper (Darkus) Video thumb|400px|left Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan episodes